Pirates
by ElvenGirl2
Summary: When 4 sisters get abandened by their parents its up to them to help them keep the world baleced either stop the chaos or cause it its up to them. please review.
1. The night of dreed, giving, leaving

Pirates Chapter 1:  
  
Niy looked at her 4 children's sleeping faces how she hated to do what she was about to do but she had no choice in this matter the balance of the world depended on both her and her husbands corporation. Gnay stood in the door way waiting for his wife his letter already lay at the table. Niy nodded to her husband this was something they had to do. Gnay quickly set his spell and Niy hers, but neither looked at each other for they both knew tears stained the others face.  
"Reha we give you the gift of my family to you the White Arts will lie." Niy said touching the eldest child's head. Her purple hair shined as a full silver circle formed on her forehead.  
"Kage-Ki we give you the gift of the Dark arts of spell the Art of my family will help you walk in your path." Gnay said in his gentle voice as his hand touched her head and a silver crescent formed on her forehead.  
"And to you Kasumi I give you the gift of fighting arts may they show you the way of your destiny." Gnay also said touching his daughter's forehead and a half a circle formed on her forehead her black hair streamed with a silver glow.  
" And you Okaru to you, we give you our gift of sight the sight from our father's father to help your sisters in their and your time of need. May it help you as it helped us." Said both Niy and Gnay as the two both touched the youngest child and a black circle formed on her forehead. And with that the two left that place to a place of no place but et of a place leaving their children to two that will help yet wont help, and there they watched them as the 4 sleeped soundly till morning became a living hell.  
  
Sorry its so short but unless you guys can review this at leat 2 no more oh by the way their will be blood in this later, and magic. Find out why I called it Pirates. soon 


	2. Demons of the sky, and emotion

Chapter2  
  
Reha was the first to wake up and she woke up to her screams. Screaming for her dream of the power she had gained. Never had she felt so much pain, but she knew it would be okay if only her mother held her tight, but she wasn't there.  
  
"MOTHER!" Reha screamed her painful nightmare still fresh in her memory the blood on her hands still felt as if it were still there and she rubbed her hands vigorously at her blanket still screaming.  
  
Kage-ki came next and her eyebrows creased at the sight and sound Reha made. She walked to her and with her two hands grabbed Reha's shoulders and forced her to look at her. " Reha" she said in her slightly husky voice " She's gone as is father we must not let it hurt us like that."  
  
" But the blood there was so much blood and I cause it me not you or Kasumi, me."  
"Then you best get over the fact that everyone can kill even you its just how you go about doing it that matters." Said Kasumi now awake picking up a set of katannas out of a box by the foot of her bed.  
  
" They left us for the worlds balance." Okaru said slowly sitting up and picking up a brush began to brush write. Her Beautiful stroking hand caught Kage-ki's eye as her brush wrote the beautiful Japanese lettering of the 'Ying-Yang'. Kasumi's hand tightened at her long katanna and stalk out side despite the stare from Reha, her other sisters.  
  
Kasumi stood on the cliff on the outskirt of there home, her stomach clenched at the feeling that burned inside her. Anger. Anger at the world, her enemies and even her sisters who were still in the cabin. But something else tugged at her, if her parents loved them so much then why did they leave.  
" WHY?" Kasumi screamed "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" She slammed her fist into the ground, and her eyes leaked something she never thought would happen. Tears. Voices laughed above her and her eyes widened.  
  
" Why indeed little one, tell me where are the others." Kasumi's head jerked up as she head the voice and her eyes showed complete hatred.  
  
" I wouldn't tell you no matter what ever if you threatened to kill me demon." Kasumi said to the longhaired demons. There hair was a dark black as they sat in the sky hovering above her. Kasumi spit at them and began to stand. But before she cold get ready one of the demons grabbed her and lifted her into the air.  
  
" Are you sure you want to die before you tell us?" The female demon asked threatening Kasumi. Kasumi cussed and pulled her kattana out and swiped the demon's hand decapitating it. The demon screamed in pain and dropped Kasumi. Kasumi felt the wind around her. After almost hitting the ground a pair of hands grasped her again knocking her kattana from her hand and pulled her up. She felt her body felt weak and she felt as though she were ripped apart, and thrown back together at the same time. She felt as if she was Dying.  
  
The demons stood high above the cliff Kasumi between the trio, hovering.  
" What do we do She wont tell." Said the demons at Kasumi's left side. The one across from it cursed, and the one at Kasumi's head smiled.  
  
" You know very little, This Girls emotions are rising of the charts, Anger and pain is filling her, more then anyone we've ever seen, even if we don't get the rest we still have her, Oh and by the way don't you think they'll come looking for her," The Demon's smile made the demon on Kasumi's left shiver  
  
" I'm sorry my lord forgive my stupidity."  
  
The demon smiled ever more and lifted Kasumi higher then the other demons and throw her at the rock formation, on the cliff. The demons screamed, "my lord what are you doing," The demon smiled.  
  
" She came out of that formation, and the only reason we can not enter it is because of a spell a rather powerful one, but if we break the formation then it is possible we can get in, and not wait for them to come out." The other demons nodded in agreement.  
  
" My apologies my lords again forgive us." The leader smiled and waited for the girl to hit the formation of rocks, and spells.  
  
Kage-ki's eyebrows creased as her hands formed into a fist, and then back to a palm, and back. Why couldn't she understand what bothered Kasumi something was wrong, but what?  
  
Suddenly a large crash hit the sister, and Kage-ki ducked down as well as Reha, and Okaru. As the dust settled, Kage-ki walked into its center.  
  
"Okaru go get the potions, Reha I need your help." Said Kage-ki walking over to her sisters.  
  
"Oh such a shame, I guess I shouldn't have thrown the poor girl that hard." Kasumi pushed herself up slowly, with Kage-ki's help.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Kasumi muttered, blood spilling from her mouth.  
  
"Reha," Kage-ki said forcing Kasumi to sit "Hit her with it." Reha nodded, walking toward Kasumi and pushed two of her fingers against her forehead muttering 'sleep well sister' instantly Kasumi went limp, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Reha bring Kasumi toward the nest, Okaru help her." The two sisters nodded, lifting Kasumi's body toward a small door, at the far end of the corridor.  
  
"What about you Kage-ki?" Asked Okaru.  
  
"I'll deal with these worthless basturds." Replayed Kage-ki putting her hands before her. Okaru nodded and her, and Reha opened the door, the two pulling Kasumi in with them shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Master three have gotten away? What should we do now we're back to wear we were before."  
  
"Hush Fala, the little one has offered us a challenged, it would just be rude to refuse it."  
  
The demons smiled at Kage-ki one after another 


	3. Poisoned blade, secrets not told

Chapter3:  
  
Kage-ki stared at her opponents. She watched them as the hovered slowly around her.  
  
"I am so sorry you must find us very rude. My followers are Fala, and Jasme, and I am, Lord Dnim. But who are you I may ask why do you offer to fight us alone when two others would have helped willingly?"  
  
"My name you have heard and why I ask to fight alone without bringing others in is my own business, and none of yours, shall we begin?"  
  
"Lets," muttered Fala but before she could do anything, she fell to the ground. Died. The other two demons looked surprised, ever shook came from them.  
  
"You must not have known that my sister's blade was poisoned, in fact the link between the three of you is even more poisoned but not from my sister's blade, but the corruption of your deeds and your heart."  
  
"She's right it's too corrupt to even let you leave here alive," a voice said behind Kage-ki. Kage-ki cursed slightly as she heard Okaru soft voice.  
  
'Okaru what are you doing?' Kage-ki asked her younger sister threw the telekinesis.  
  
' I'm doing what I must Kage-ki I must help you, it has been seen.'  
  
Kage-ki nodded, and looked up at the creatures  
  
"Let's begin" Dnim said, and Kage-ki nodded.  
  
"Lets." Kage-ki said, she placed her hands in front of her one behind the other. "Let us begin the battle." Kage-ki muttered quietly under her breath, forming a spell of darkness that consumed her hands.  
  
Dnim, and Jasme looked surprised as Kage-ki let the spell go flying toward them and they barely managed to block the attack.  
  
"Impressive, very impressive my dear." Said Dnim landing on the ground. "But there is a problem with your powers my dear to strong for some one your age, I am curious how it came to be though you and your sister had a unexplainable amount of energy, why my I ask?" Dnim said smiling as Kage- ki flinched at his words. "Well will you tell me or do I force it out of you."  
  
Kage-ki's piercing eyes came to Dnims making him take a step back.  
  
"It's none of your business mine, and my sisters's power have nothing to do with you." Dnim put his head down, sighing. Dnim took a step toward his dead companion.  
  
"I need to ask you a question my dear." Kage-ki flinched.  
  
"I AM NOT YOU DEAR NOR DO YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT." Kage-ki yelled her fist clenching. Dnim smiled.  
  
" I see that you are very sensitive when it evolves your sisters." Dnim said. He kneeled down, and lightly touched Fala's forehead. Jasme flinched, lightly, but staid where she was hovering slightly above her lords spot. "I wonder what you would tell me if one of you sisters were threatened. Jasme." Dnim said his opposite hand flashed quickly to Okaru and then down in a quick motion.  
  
"Noo.." yelled Kage-ki as Jasme flashed quickly to Okaru side. Kage-ki turned, and pushed her hands out to stop Jasme. Jasme hit the ground and sat back up spitting out bloody spit. "You won't touch my sister." Kage-ki said enraged. Dnim only smiled.  
  
"Did you ever see what a soul could do to a demons powers?" Dnim asked pushing his hand harder on Fala's forehead. Kage-ki let in a short quick breath, and looked worriedly at Okaru. But Okaru eye say nothing even though the lay opened. Kage-ki looked back at Dnim and saw a glowing aroma surround the demon. Kage-ki cursed slightly under her breath and turned away. This wasn't going to be good, not good at all.  
  
Kasumi sat up so fast Reha almost fell back.  
  
"Where am I" was all Kasumi could say. Reha tried to sooth her by softly rubbing Kasumi's hand, but Kasumi knocked it away. "REHA WHERE AM I?" Kasumi yelled. Reha bowed her head almost crying.  
  
"I.. I cant Kasumi I really cant I promised Okaru and Kage-ki I just.." Reha stopped as Kasumi's hands grabbed her hands.  
  
"Reha listen to me very carefully You Will tell me where I am, You Will finish healing me, and You Will let me out of here." Silent tears ran down Reha's cheek as she finished healing her younger sister.  
  
"You're in the nest, Kage-ki and Okaru are in the main room fighting the demons and I was told to take care of you."  
  
" I see." Kasumi said letting go of her sister's neck "where are my swords?" Kasumi asked getting up walking toward the door.  
  
"Where you left them." Reha said showing no emotion, just staring at her hands.  
  
"Reha, I need you to help me out." Reha jerked up at her sister.  
  
"Me?" Reha asked looking up at Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi nodded, and walked toward the door.  
  
"I need your cloak."  
  
"My cloak of invisibility?"  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"But I never let anyone use it without my supervision."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But then you want me to."  
  
Kasumi nodded, and Reha turned a pale white.  
  
"But I, I, I cant?"  
  
" And whys that because you cant stand to see a battle, mother intended for you to wake up and realize that you have to, it's a necessity. You need to help us, heal wounded that what mother intended to show us, show you."  
  
Kasumi stopped, and Reha nodded  
  
"Alright I'll do it."  
  
Kasumi smiled a smirk, as she faced away from her sister. Then taking Reha's cloak over herself, and her sister, walked out of the door, into the battle. Reha breathed slowly trying not to be scared as a demon slowly pushed hard on a dead body that lay on the ground. Reha let out a shuttered breath. Death was in the air. Reha looked at Kasumi's determined face, and gulped down another breath trying to relax. And that's when Kasumi almost ran if Reha hadn't grabbed her and told her to walk. Kasumi saw her box. The box of many blades her parents gave her for her 6th birthday sat under the dead demon's body.  
  
"Kasumi."  
  
Reha hissed holding tight on her sister's arm.  
  
"You cant that demon is to close you have to wait till he leaves."  
  
Kasumi said nothing, but didn't move either watching, and waiting for the demon to leave.  
  
Kage-ki stared worriedly at Dnim waiting for him to make a move, try and hurt her little sister. But he didn't move, instead he smiled as the cuts, and bruises that he had gotten from Kage-ki's spell began to vanish. He grew taller, larger, and more ugly, and to Kage-ki's dismay more power flew to his already powerful body. Kage-ki felt her teeth tighten, and her hand flinch, as she watched Fala's dead body's power flow into Dnim. This wasn't good, not at all. 


	4. the first battle

I'm only updating because my friend keeps complaining, that and I wanna get over my writer's block I suppose I should start saying thanks too, since every one else does, so here goes, Thanks to a boo radley who but I'm sorry you freak me out please I really think you should get a different pen name, any way, also a special thanks to my nagger Chaos-chan aka: TokyoKitten Thank you all. Who have also read and who just don't review.. Any way on with the show er... story Chapter 4:  
  
Kage-ki stared at Dnim her eyes searching the new powerful Dnim who wished to know of her family's secret. Kage-ki clenched her teeth, standing in front of Okaru who's eyes saw far away trying to see the future.  
  
"Okaru hurry." Kage-ki said something caught her eye as a blob of invisible mass inched forward. "Kasumi." Kage-ki thought to her self and then cursed lightly. The blob moved closer to the dead body of the demon trying desperately to reach the body; no it wasn't the body, the box, and Kasumi's sword box. Kage-ki cursed and quickly formed a protective spell around Okaru and then forming a weapon in her own mind charged toward Dnim. Dnim smiled and quickly reached for Kage-ki. Kage-ki leaped out of the way and pulled a energy staff from the air. Carefully she made Dnim step away from the dead body. Slowly she saw the invisible blob move closer and closer till the blob was next to it. Carefully Kage-ki saw invisible hands trying to pull the box from under the dead body. Kage-ki gasped as the cloak slipped and showed Rhea's right hand. Kage-ki prayed that neither of the demons would have see, but Jasme's eyes widened and quickly she dived for the blob. Seeing what her was headed for her sisters Kage-ki quickly formed a ice ball and threw it at the dead demon, and then quickly threw her energy staff, shattering the dead body and throwing the shards at Jasme making it impossible for her to get the invisibule blob. Quickly seeing the opportunity Kasumi pulled out two matching daggers and jumped at Jasme. Kage-ki smiled to she her sister back with her swords, but before she could return back to her own battle a hand grasped her around her waist, and slammed her hard into one of the stonewalls. Kage-ki screamed out in pain but try as she might she could she couldn't free herself.  
  
"well my dear would you like to tell me why you have this power, or watch me and Jasme kill your sisters." Kage-ki grunted and closed her eyes.  
  
"even if I were to die I would never tell, for my sisters it is there choice, but why would they isn't it better to die then to see your family honor die. My sisters and I made a pact with each other when Okaru turned 5. we all promise we'd never let someone who was corrupted ruin our lives, we have a promise to keep you will not ruin it." Kage-ki said her body absorbing the manna and chi all around her. Dnim gasped, as winds of manna and chi were sucked into Kage-ki's body. "I wont let you or your follower survive for what you have done to us." Kage-ki said opening her eyes that were glazed over with a silver mist. "Darker then twilight, Redder then blood, with the passage of time let thine great name be awakened, I vow to your name before this corruption let me have you power to defeat my enemies that stand in my way, abolish these fools, DRAGON SLAVE." Kage-ki said as flames began to engulf Dnim's body. Dnim screamed. Hearing her master's cry Jasme looked quickly to her master's engulfed body and screamed. Kasumi quickly shoved her blade into the demon's stomach and twisted she the demon felt pain. Then taking her other blade shoved it into the demon's throat so she could no longer say a word. Okaru felt herself come back to her body and said in a quiet voice, but one that all of her sisters heard,  
  
"We must leave, and quick, we must find mother and father a great need for them is needed. Hurry," then Okaru fell into Rhea's arms for she was to tired to even hold her self up. Kage-ki nodded placing her feet back on ground, and out of the dead demon's flaming mass.  
  
"then we should leave, to night." Kage-ki said and quietly picked up the letter that had gone untouched from her parents. "We should go now." Gathering their few values the four sisters left the ruins of their home. Not knowing in a few hours they would gain a follower.  
  
Hmmm not a bad chapter actually I'm quite proud of it but hey the battle part sucked buta I'm going to be busy, very busy I gotta go shoppin for Fuu- chan's b-day present, then tommarow go to a broadway show which I wont be home till like 3, am any way I' just don't have time... although if you review me enough I may just help you out a bit by writing. 


	5. the escape, the capture and the unknown ...

Chapter 5:  
  
Kage-ki walked faster then the others, her things stuffed into a small bag with a charm to make it lite. The others accept Kasumi struggled to keep up till at last Kage-ki found a small cave.  
  
"This place will do, everyone in, I'll keep first watch." Kage-ki said, and hurried every one inside. Rhea was the first one out, barely making a bed she was out cold. Next Okaru fell asleep, but before sleep she muttered something about a powder. Kasumi, and Kage-ki became alert, backing slowly out of the cave, but it was to late as the two fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Small creatures ran around the four sisters, Kasumi shaking as they tried to touch her.  
  
"My children that's enough bring them inside." A voice said the creatures quickly pulled the four sisters deeper into the cave.  
  
Okaru opened her eyes slowly; thousands of candles surrounded her. Chains held her tight to a cold smooth pillar that made her shiver. Across from her hung Rhea, and to her left Kasumi. Kage-ki was nowhere in sight, but to her right lay a giant rock box that looked like a coffin. A voice began to speak but all Okaru could her was the pain of others. The screams were also muffled, but rang clearly in Okaru's mind. In a single instant it was gone.  
  
"Ah so I see you like that trick of mine." The voice said, as a woman appeared in the center of the room. Okaru looked at the woman with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Who are you?" Okaru asked.  
  
"Who me?" the woman said, she pushed her hands out and began to float. "I am the protector of this world I keep the balance, I choose who lives, who dies, what grows I am what humans call Mother Nature." Okaru said nothing but hate filled her eyes.  
  
"Well I don't approve of people who make my sister mad." Kasumi said, her eyes were darkened.  
  
"Well well you are protective art you?" The woman said turning to Kasumi, "Although I already learned that from Dnim, which was the death of him." A large bang was heard in the chest. Rhea's voice was clear, and her eyes a glow with an icy blue mist.  
  
"That would be impossible our mother was sent to this planet after it's creation by the Guardians. She and her sisters were separated, and sent to the 9 planets in this galaxy. Some of her sisters including herself were given individuals that we call moons; they help and follow the protectors that protect the planets around. Our mother was the one for earth, not you." Another Bang from the chest, and the woman just laughed.  
  
"Do you honestly think you mother was protector of this planet, I was me not her. She couldn't even kill a fly." The woman froze as a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"No, but she was fairly good in the first battle against her father." The voice came from a girl about the height of 5'2. Her hair was in pig tails that reached down to her thighs. It was also a silvery blue color that reminded the sisters of the moon. "Good to see you again Fana." The girl said as she sat swinging her legs on the chest. She was dressed in a pair of black overalls with a white t-shirt underneath. "So how have you been?" The woman screamed and before Okaru, Rhea, or even Kasumi could say a word thousands of creatures appeared and surrounded the pillars, as well as the girl. The girl smiled and stood on top of the chest. "Its funny that you still believe you are more superior then Niy." The woman hissed and growled the girl.  
  
"You will not be subjected to my mercy. Your nor them they will be sacrificed after I find out where Niy is." The woman screamed her face was a deep shade of red. The girl laughed. Her eyes were shadowed with shadow; a shadow also absorbed the chest.  
  
"You honestly think you can stop them there power can match Mercury's, yours is even lesser then Pluto although she's still not weak. Know do you honestly believe you can defeat them and me?" the girl laughed again and leaped off of the chest toward the woman. The girl looked shocked when she froze in the center of the sisters, and chest. "so you have learned a few more tricks."  
  
It was the woman's turn to laugh and she did. But before she had a chance to say anything, the chest burst open. 


End file.
